


Day One: Yes Of Course I Will You Numbnut

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Yes Of Course I Will You Numbnut

“My Momma used to say that when you find the right person it clicks, that no matter what’s going on around you, all you’ll see is that person. The world stood still that first day you stepped into biology; you were tiny, with a cute little sweater vest; hair gelled so much you could impale someone on it and those glasses. Those fucking glasses. 

“And never once in all these years have you ceased to take my breath away. With your cute little smile, your smarts and kindness. 

“And I want that every day. I want to wake up every morning to see your stupid face I want to kiss you and suffer your dreadful morning breath, I want to make you your morning coffee and kiss you again. I want to text you stupid things all day even though our offices are next to each other. I want to hold your hand as we go out with Bruce and Dick for lunch, I want to light your face with a smile as much as I can; I want to hear you laugh, God it’s such a great laugh. 

“I want to spoil you, and take you to posh fancy restaurants just to make fun of their aloofness,

“But most of all Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne: I want you. Forever and always. So; will you marry me?”


End file.
